Una noche para recordar
by pipe92
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la derrota de Buu y ha llegado la noche mas esperada por Gohan su fiesta de Graduación , donde podrá declarase a la chica que le roba el sueño pero no todo sera magia esa noche ( no lemon aunque el titulo lo pueda sugerir)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores, este fic lo hice junto a una amiga en fanfic es (Gohanxbra)

* * *

Capítulo 1 : Un dia unico

Era una hermosa mañana en las montañas Paos , Gohan estaba despertando se sentía muy cansado después de terminar sus exámenes finales , que lo ayudarían a conseguir alguna beca para ingresar alguna universidad pública o si tenía suerte alguna universidad privada que no costara tanto dinero cosa que la Familia Son no tenia , pero no era lo preocupaba si no que desde hace más de 3 años después de la derrota de Buu no había noche que no dejara de soñar con la hermosa chica de ojos azules , sus cada vez se hacía más fuertes respecto su relación de amistad al principio eran solo besos ahora soñaba que la hacía suya.

\- Que sueños tengo je je si Videl supiera de seguro me mata - susurra Gohan sentado en la cama antes que su madre entrara sin avisar.

\- Hola hijo como estuvo tu noche - Pregunta Milk quien traía una bandeja con comida para su hijo mayor.

\- Estuvo de maravillas mama me siento como más energías para esta semana- responde el pelinegro sonriendo " Omitiendo que soñé que otra vez le hacia el amor a Videl y que debo dejar de ver las revistas del maestro Roshi".

\- Que bueno recuerda que hoy es el baile de graduación - comenta su madre antes de salir de la habitación dejando perplejo a su primer hijo.

\- Maldición, maldición se me olvido que hoy es el baile de graduación, esto de ser estudiante de día y héroe por las tarde me dejan muy mal -

Aunque para Gohan ir o no ir a una fiesta no fuera la gran cosa, esta vez era diferente está sería la última ocasión en la que compartirá con todos sus compañeros antes de que cada uno tome diferentes caminos y por la mente de Gohan paso a la única chica que estaría dispuesto a invitar a esa maravillosa y mágica noche, la única chica que le roba sus sueños desde hace 3 años, la chica que su cuerpo y mente deseaba, usando su intercomunicador de Gran saiyaman se comunico con ella , aunque parecía ver escogido mal el momento de hablar con ella.

\- Hola Gohan ¿no crees que es muy temprano para hablar? - Pregunta levemente molesta la ojiazul provocando un poco de miedo en Gohan.

\- He disculpa si te desperté pero quería saber si tenías planes para esta noche - responde nervioso el pelinegro esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de la chica.

\- Esta consciente que hoy es la fiesta de graduación. Apuesto que lo olvidaste verdad, como de costumbre a última hora tú nunca cambias-

\- Je je bueno si lo olvide sé que todo el mundo me lo ha estado recordando lo siento pero quería saber si ¿tu querías ir conmigo? - Pregunta nuevamente Gohan muy nervioso y ansioso mientras su corazón iba a mil por hora.

\- Bueno admito que no tengo pareja para este evento, Iresa ira con Shamper y bueno nadie más me invito pensaba quedarme con Buu a ver alguna película - Suspira la justiciera adolescente comentando sus planes para la noche.

\- Eso es un si ¿verdad? no es que suene muy desparedo - Inquiere el pelinegro comenzando a sentirse nervioso - porque no lo estoy... Bueno solo un poco... je je... Iras conmigo o no.

\- Bueno suenas bastante desesperado y loco pero tú eres de esa manera y me agradas así, pero no tomes cafeína - Menciona divertida Videl por la actitud tan alocada de Gohan - pasa por mi como las 6, adiós -

\- Salió mejor de lo que esperaba - Susurra una vez que la comunicación había ya terminado para luego escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue Gohan?, ¿invitaste a Videl? – pregunta su madre muy curiosa por saber los pormenores .

\- Si acabo de… espera ¿cómo sabes que iba a invitar a Videl? – Cuestiona el hijo mayor de Goku sin entender como sabía su madre que había llamado a su amiga.

\- Te conozco eres mi hijo, yo sé lo que vas hacer pero de todas formas quería asegurarme y vi que lo hiciste - Explica divertida la esposa de Goku - pero eso ahora no importa lo mejor será que vayas a buscar que te pondrás.

\- Tienes razón, adiós mama –

Una vez que Milk cerró la puerta Gohan comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas algo que llevar para el baile, era difícil era la primera reunión social que asistiría en la que no estarían los amigos de su padre, por lo tanto era una experiencia nueva para él y más si realizaba lo que estaba planeando, pero no tenía una ropa adecuada para la ocasión solo aquel traje azul que había llevado para la fiesta de Bulma.

No quería llevar el mismo traje Videl ya lo había visto necesitaba algo nuevo, pero ya estaba bastante ajusto con el tiempo como para ir alguna tienda para comprar alguno, eso y que no tenía dinero suficiente como para hacerlo, estaba desesperado hasta que encontró una pequeña caja en la que contenía un traje de color blanco, era el de su padre con el cual se había casado con su madre lo sabía porque había visto la foto, después de todo su padre solo lo había ocupado una vez y de seguro que el no le importaría si lo tomaba prestado.

\- Te ves guapísimo Gohan – dice Milk una vez que su hijo sale de su habitación usando aquel traje , trayendo a ella los recuerdos de su boda.

\- Gracias mama, pero ya se me tengo que ir , adiós – Menciona el pelinegro en ese momento Gohan voló con dirección a ciudad satán.

\- No llegues muy tarde – grita Milk despidiéndose de su hijo viéndolo como se alejaba mas y mas - Se ve igualito a su padre cuando nos casamos -

\- No lo hare – contesto Gohan mientras aumentaba su velocidad "Después de pensarlo mucho tiempo, creo que este es el mejor momento para decirle a Videl todo lo que siento por ella, sé que seremos muy felices juntos" -demonios olvide pedirle el favor a Bulma.

En ese momento Gohan voló hacia la corporación capsula, quería que aquella noche fuera mágica, por lo tanto no podía irse ambos volando debía llegar en algún vehículo, como lo había visto en las películas románticas que su madre solía ver, después de todo Bulma siempre le decía que si necesitaba algo podía solicitárselo, una vez que llegó fue recibido por el hijo de la pareja.

\- Hola Gohan ¿viniste a jugar conmigo? – pregunta Trunks recibiendo al hermano mayor de su amigo esperando que viniera a jugar con el.

\- Hola Trunks, lo siento pero hoy no vine a jugar contigo, necesito hablar con tu mama –Menciona el pelinegro viendo la cara de decepción del muchacho.

\- Entiendo, se encuentra en su laboratorio, pasa –

el joven Son corrió con dirección al laboratorio era la segunda vez que iba a ese lugar después de que Bulma le hiciera su traje, viendo como la científica de cabello azul se encontraba armando algunas máquinas que seguramente eran prototipos, porque él no podía reconocerlas su forma y dimensión, podría tratarse de algún nuevo automóvil de la corporación capsula.

-Hola Gohan ¿qué te trae por aquí? – saludo Bulma dejando las herramientas que traía sobre una mesa de trabajo.

\- Lo siento pero hoy es mi graduación y olvide pedirte una aeronave para llevar a Videl –Dice el pelinegro algo apenado por tener que a último minuto solicitar un favor.

\- ¡Para que quieres esa aeronave si tú y esa mocosa saben volar! – grita Vegeta entrando a la habitación sorprendiendo a Gohan y Bulma.

\- Porque Gohan si es precavido y no quiere que todos se enteren que puede volar y tenga algún problema – Menciona su esposa frunciendo el ceño molesta por la interrupción.

\- A mí no me gritas mujer, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, la raza guerrera más fuerte que hay –

El hijo de Goku observaba como la discusión de la pareja no disminuía sino que cada vez aumentaba de intensidad, el pelinegro ya estaba comenzando a incomodarse, no estaba acostumbrado a la pelea entre parejas después de todo su padre era bastante sumiso con respecto a lo que su madre decía, estaba por irse cuando Trunks lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a otra cuarto.

\- Aquí es donde Mamá guarda las cápsulas de algunas de sus aeronaves - Comenta el hijo de Vegeta mostrando un aparador con muchas cápsulas de diferentes colores.

\- Muchas gracias Trunks, pero ¿como sabes dónde están las aeronaves? – Pregunta Gohan esperando saber cómo era que el pequeño niño sabía el lugar donde Bulma guardaba las capsula.

\- Es que Goten y yo las usamos a veces… digo mi mama me ha dicho dónde están, ten aquí esta una – dice Trunks dándole la capsula donde se encontraba.

\- Gracias Trunks, si gustas ve a mi casa para jugar con Goten y no "interrumpir" a tus padres – Menciona el pelinegro sabiendo que no era sano para un niño que viera o se expusiera a ese tipo de ambiente.

\- Tengo que irme se me hace tarde – Luego de ver la hora de su comunicador se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba tiempo para socializar.

\- Adiós Gohan, regresa pronto para jugar –grita el pequeño niño de cabello lila viendo como el joven sale corriendo rumbo a la salida.

Con la cápsula de la aeronave en su poder solo le falta llegar a la casa de Videl, esperando dejar la mejor impresión en el campeón del mundo, ya muchas veces había escuchado que este era muy estricto respecto a los chicos que salían con su hija. aquellos pensamientos lo abrumaban pero mas el hecho de haber salido sin comer nada desde su casa, antes de pasar por su acompañante decidió comer algo en un puesto de comida que habia en la ciudad , trascomer por 40 minutos ya estaba listo para seguir su camino , no tuve que caminar demasiado para divisar la casa de su amiga después de todo el todo era la unica que tenia letras gigantes fuera y Gohan ya estaba en la puerta de la gran mansión Satán golpeando la puerta para mostrar que ya había llegado, siendo recibido por el campeón de las artes marciales.

\- Buenos días señor vine a buscar a Videl –Saluda cortésmente el Semisaiyajin haciendo una leve reverencia .

\- Gohan que gusto verte, Videl está a punto de bajar, entra - Dice el hombre del afro invitando a pasar a su casa al muchacho.

\- Gracias señor – Gohan mira maravillado a su alrededor era una de las pocas veces que había entrado a la casa de Videl por lo general entraba directamente a su habitación por la ventana.

\- Me da gusto que Videl y tu vayan juntos a la graduación - Menciona el padre de Videl una vez que ambos habían llegado a la sala - ¿no quieres algo de tomar? –

\- Si igual a mí me da mucho gusto y le aceptaría solo un vaso con agua –

Mr. Satán ordeno un vaso con agua para el pelinegro a uno de sus sirvientes, el cual fue traído inmediatamente, Gohan tomo del vaso mientras esperaba a su cita de esta noche. Gohan voltio hacia las escaleras para verla y no lo podía creer que Videl se veía tan hermosa, tanta fue su impresión que escupió un poco de agua, afortunadamente Mr. Satán no lo noto ya que tambien se encontraba sorprendido por su hija. Videl traía un vestido azul marino que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y unas medias que le llegaban justo en la rodilla, al igual que unos zapatos negros.

-Videl… te vez… hermosa – Manifiesta Gohan era la primera vez que la muchacha usaba algo más que pantalones o short.

\- Gracias, pero tú también te vez muy bien -

\- Lamento interrumpirlos pero si no se apresuran la graduación se terminara – interrumpe satán tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

\- Es cierto, ¿nos vamos Videl? - Pregunta el hijo de Goku ofreciendo su mano para retirar juntos.

\- Sí, adiós papa – Se despide la muchacha caminando junto al pelinegro hacia la puerta de la mansión siendo detenidos antes de salir.

\- No lleguen muy tarde – advierte el campeón fingiendo estar molesto para intimidar a Gohan.

\- No, la traeré temprano – Asegura el pelinegro mirando por un momento a la chica a su lado.

\- Más te vale muchacho, sé que eres más fuerte que yo, pero si le pasa algo a Videl no sé como pero ¡te mato! – Amenaza su "suegro" acercándose a este para arreglarle su corbata.

\- No se preocupe señor, no le pasara nada, yo la cuidare con mi vida –

\- Losé pero ya es como una "tradición" asustar a los que intentar invitar a Videl – Comenta el padre de Videl antes de lanzar una carcajada.

\- Ya papá sabes que Gohan es un buen chico no nos pasará nada – manifiesta la ojiazul comenzando a sentirse avergonzada por la actitud de su padre.

\- Buenas noches señor, no le pasara nada a su hija - Se despide cordialmente el Semisaiyajin mostrándose seguro de sí mismo.

\- Más te vale muchacho - Agrega Mr. Satán antes de cerrar la puerta para que los chicos se fueran .

\- Bueno Gohan ¿listo para volar hacia la escuela? –Dice la pelinegra una vez que había pasado el jardín y se encontraban en la reja de la mansión.

\- Lo siento Videl pero no volaremos -

\- ¿Por qué? - Cuestiona Videl sin saber qué era lo que tramaba el chico aunque conociéndolo no podía ser nada malo.

\- Porque iremos en esto... - Explica el ojinegro tratando de encontrar la capsula de la aeronave pero no podía hallara - hay lo siento estaba en la otra bolsa –

\- ¿Qué pasa Gohan? – pregunta Videl sin entender que era lo que quería hacer su acompañante.

\- ¡Lo olvide en tu casa! – grita Gohan para luego salir corriendo hacia la entrada a la mansión y de nueva cuenta le volvió abrir Mr. Satán.

\- ¿Olvidaste algo Romeo? – se burla Mr. Satán quien tenía la capsula en las manos.

\- Je je lo siento olvide que la deje en la mesa – dice avergonzado mientras la sangre le sube a la cara tornando la de color rojo.

\- Espero y no pase lo mismo con mi hija – Advierte el nombre del abro antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de la mansión.

\- ¿Gohan que fuiste a buscar? – Pregunta Videl una vez que el Semisaiyajin había regresado junto a ella.

\- Esto – responde Gohan en ese momento abre la capsula donde sale una gran aeronave de último modelo.

\- Vaya es hermosa, ¿Cómo la conseguiste? – Inquiere Videl viendo que aquel vehículo era más moderno que la suya.

\- Tengo muchos contactos – presume Gohan dando una leve risa antes de entrar a la aeronave.

\- Y ¿algunos de esos contactos se llama Bulma? – Menciona la muchacha sentándose en el lugar del copiloto haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la científica.

\- Puede ser pero no ella me dio la aeronave – Responde Gohan encendiendo el vehículo para irse.

\- Y entonces quien fue –

\- Trunks – Declara Gohan recordando lo sucedido en la corporación cápsula con la discusión de pareja horas antes

\- Y ¿porque Trunks te la dio? – cuestiona curiosa por saber cómo lo que había tenido que hacer el hijo de Milk para conseguir la cápsula

\- Larga historia y será mejor no contarte, por tu propio bien –

\- Estas volviendo a guardarme secretos Son Gohan – frunció el ceño fingiendo estar molesta pero se estaba divirtiendo.

\- No para nada es solo que no tiene mucha importancia –

En ese momento los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la escuela estrella naranja donde sería el baile de graduación , aterrizando en la azotea para volver la aeronave nuevamente en una cápsula , para luego dirigirse al gimnasio donde se desarrollaba el baile , llegar se toparon con su amiga Iresa quien estaba con su compañero de baile Shamper.

-Hola muchachos, creí que no vendrían – saluda Iresa quien tenía un vestido de color verde escotado de la espalda.

\- Lo siento se nos hiso tarde je je –

\- Bueno que más da ya están aquí será mejor bailar – respondió Shamper con una cara de disgusto hacia el pelinegro.

\- Si vamos – dijo Videl tomando de la mano a su compañero para llevarlo al centro de la pista.

El baile fue muy divertido el grupo de amigos bailaron por mucho tiempo, a veces bailaba Gohan con Iresa y Videl con Shamper pues eso fue petición de Iresa para que todos bailen con todos pero sin duda el momento que más disfrutaba el joven Son era cuando bailaba con la pelinegra que soñaba todas las noches y que sin razón alguna soñaba que la hacía suya, pero ya era momento de la verdad, tal vez el momento más difícil en la vida de Gohan hasta ese momento, era pedirle a Videl que sea su novia y Gohan logro "escapar" con Videl para ir a la azotea y poderle revelar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasa Gohan? ¿Por qué me traes a este lugar? - Pregunta sin entender el comportamiento de su amigo .

\- Es que en este lugar nos veíamos casi todos los días para luego después entrar juntos a clases – Dijo el pelinegro extendiendo su brazo para mostrarle de lo que hablaba.

\- Si es cierto, voy a extrañar este lugar, la vista es hermosa - Menciona la ojiazul con un tono nostálgico en su voz.

\- Si la vista es hermosa, pero quiero que nos llevemos un recuerdo de este lugar - Comenta el hijo de Goku sintiendo su corazón acelerarse sabiendo lo que venía.

\- ¿Un recuerdo? ¿De qué hablas Gohan? – Pregunta nuevamente Videl sin entender a donde quería llegar Gohan con aquellas palabras.

\- Lo que yo quiero decir es que… hoy… en este lugar que nos trae tantos recuerdos… quisiera pedirte ¿quieres ser mi novia? –

\- ¿Tu novia? –

\- Si mi novia Videl, yo te amo – Declara el Semisaiyajin sonriendo sonrojado y con una pequeña gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

\- Lo siento Gohan pero yo solo te veo como un amigo y yo estoy enamorada de Shamper…

En la mente de Gohan solo pasaban esas palabras, estoy enamorada de Shamper, estoy enamorada de Shamper…su cabeza le daba vueltas sus piernas le tamblaban estaba seguro que se desmallaría en cualquier momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores, este fic lo hice junto a una amiga en fanfic es (Gohanxbra)**

 **La idea era que la gente creyera que lo que había pasado antes era la realidad pero al parecer no fue así , supongo que luego de de hacer tantos fics se vuelven incrédulos ante la idea de que separé a Gohan y Videl**

 **Definición de Déjà vu o deja vu es un término francés que significa "ya visto". El concepto describe la sensación que experimenta una persona al pensar que ya ha vivido con anterioridad**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 : ¿Un sueño nada más?**

En la mente de Gohan solo pasaban esas palabras, estoy enamorada de Shamper, estoy enamorada de Shamper…su cabeza le daba vueltas sus piernas le tamblaban estaba seguro que se desmallaría en cualquier momento . Todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso y comenzar a desparecer hasta que todo se volvió oscuro y una sensación de caída lo invadió

\- Videl nooo ... Yo te amo - grita Gohan sentado en su cama empapado de sudor , dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su cuarto - Eh.. todo fue un sueño ¿nada de eso pasó?

\- Hola hijo como estuvo tu noche - Pregunta Milk quien traía una bandeja con comida para su hijo mayor.

\- Mamá que días es hoy - Cuestiona desconcertado el pelinegro quien aún no entendía si aún estaba en una especie de sueño

\- ¿Te sientes bien? , recuerda que hoy es el baile de graduación - comenta su madre antes de salir de la habitación dejando aún más consternado

\- Un Déjà vu debo hablar con Videl cuanto antes - Dice el pelinegro levantándose esperando que aunque todo era igual que su sueño las cosas terminarán de mejor manera - Hola Videl se que es temprano para hablar pero quería saber si querías ir conmigo al baile de graduación


End file.
